


meta Doctor

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: when Rose and the Doctor make their way into their original universe they are greeted by some old friends. but is everyone in their party trustworthy, or are they a wolf in sheep's clothing?





	meta Doctor

Rose was having fun up until an hour previous. She and the Doctor (the clone of the doctor anyway) had found their way back to their original universe. Luck would have it they had rain into Jack Hartness, who was working with Martha Jones and Micky Smith. Everything was going well until SHE showed up. She was charming and she had the same wit as the Doctor but there was something off that Rose didn't like. The way she dressed made her look far too uptight and she had cheekbones that could cut glass. Most of all, Rose hated the way she talked to the Doctor, she seemed to act like she knew everyone around, but the Doctor was the worst.  
She stretched out before settling down with her book. She even was too familiar with the TARDIS. Ross wasn't going to let her bother her, she turned back to the group and the take out food she was eating.  
“Are you sure you don't want to eat over here with the rest of us?” Jack asked in a friendly voice, patting next to the seat next to him.  
As always, she waved her hand dismissively. “No, I'm perfectly fine over here.” she turned the page of her book before taking a bit of what she was eating.  
Martha who didn’t seem to care one way or another smiled at the Doctor. “So? Where are we going next?” she took in a deep breath looking around the centre console. “I knew I would miss it, but being back here, it really hits you.”  
The Doctor glanced over to where she and Micky were sitting then back to the console before shooting up. “Well, where would you like to go?” he bargains to his some bottines, “past or further?” he asked with a bright smile.  
“Anywhere,” Martha said, unable to contain her excitement, also popping up from her seat.  
“Can I have a go at it?” he said with more confidence then he had in the past but slightly hesitant. The Doctor twisted the screen to face him.  
“All right, just put the cornets in her,” he said, the same large grin plastered on his face.  
“Can you tell where we are going from the numbers,” Rose asked, first time seeing the contents being disarmed this way.  
“Of course he can.” the women on the other side of the TARDIS called out. “You not knowing that says a lot.” she then began to saunter over.  
“Yes,” Ross began under her breath. “We all know you travelled with the Doctor in his future, but you don't have to keep acting like you are someone how better than the rest of us.” she rolled her eyes after turning away from everyone in the room.  
The woman paused, her hand outstretched, about to reach for the screen? “Oh? Is that what I told you?” her head moved like a snake as she moved.  
Ross turned back around so the two of them were face to face. “You don't have to say it outright that you think you better than all of us. It’s obvious with how you treat everyone.” She turned to look the Doctor, “why is she even here, she either is making everyone feel stupid or not talking to anyone.”  
The woman's eyes grew as she eyed Ross up and down, shooting at the Doctor before quickly looking back at Rose. “I have every right to be here, probably more than you do.” she turned her attached back to the screen, examining the number briefly.  
The Doctor was now in between the two of them “now now, there is no need to be like this.” he said, half laughing, half uncomfortable. “I have had times where the companions don't always get along, but can you two try not to at least try not to fight?” as he spoke the TARDIS landed.  
The women’s eyes still on the screen, ignoring what the Doctor had said and then everyone filling out of the TARDIS. A second after the last one went threw the threshold here eyes got wide once again, now chasing after the group. “Doctor!” she yelled out as she followed the rest out. Reaching for the Doctor’s hand as a way to slow him from the rest of the group, waiting for them to get far enough away so they couldn't hear her words, then whispering in his ear. “I wouldn’t call myself Doctor if I was you.” he looked back at her at a loss of words. “I would also advise against going by John Smith as well.” his eyes fixed on her as she regrouped with the rest of the party.  
“Why not?” he asked, following her more concerned.  
“If memory serves me right they don't like you here.” she gave him a wink back around.


End file.
